memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Quotes on character pages
Is there any community consensus about the limitation of quotes on character pages? In my opinion the addition of many quotes has no benefit. The most recent edit was Makbar. The article was expanded and several quotes were added. Where is the limit of "memorable quotes" to "just most of the characters dialog from the episode"? Any comments or thoughts? Tom (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Quotes should not be posted for the sake of posting quotes, nor if it was their only dialog(or close to it). If the quote has no deeper meaning or significance to it, it should be removed. If that is criticized people should be directed to MA:QUOTE. 31dot (talk) 23:30, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I disagree that one-time characters shouldn't be permitted a "memorable quotes" section. Memorable quotes are memorable quotes regardless (provided that they are actually memorable - if that makes sense!). Just because a character appeared in only one epsode, doesn't mean they didn't have some good lines which should be highlighted. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) That's the reason why I started this forum post. A memorable quote is a sentence, a few words, maybe a paragraph a person said. But not the whole or half dialog a person has in an episode. Tom (talk) 19:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :I did not say that one time characters should not be permitted quotes; only that such quotes indeed be memorable. 31dot (talk) 21:58, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I realize you didn't, 31dot. My reply was more directed towards Tom whose post I read as such. Back to the matter at hand, as long as they are memorable quotes what is the problem? Even if they did appear in just one episode. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:04, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Then I was not able to write down what my intention was, TrekFan. Sure, one-time-characters should have a quotes section but we need to distinguish what is memorable and what is just dialog and I see no point in adding lines and lines of dialog of a character just to fill the article. Tom (talk) 16:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with you on that. But from what I've seen, the memorable quotes are just short sections of text that are memorable. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:43, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Back to the article about Makbar (only one example): "Mrs O'Brien, there's nothing for you to prepare. Your husband's verdict has already been determined. He is guilty. The trial will reveal how this guilt was proven by the most efficient criminal investigation system in the quadrant." :- Makbar, to Keiko O'Brien "His execution is scheduled for next week." "How can you schedule an execution before the trial even begins?" "We believe in swift justice." :- Makbar and Keiko O'Brien "The offender, Miles O'Brien, human, officer of the Federation Starfleet has been found guilty of aiding and abetting seditious acts against the state. The sentence is death. Let the trial begin." :- Makbar, introducing Miles O'Brien s trial "Gul Evek has tied the Maquis to this plot by quoting reliable sources. I think we deserve to know who these reliable sources are." "Can you provide any details, Gul Evek?" "I'm afraid that information cannot be revealed without risk to national security, Madame Archon." "That's an acceptable answer." Odo, Makbar and Evek "Once again the Cardassian system of jurisprudence has worked to protect it's people. A guilty man has been brought to justice. But, never let it be said that there is no room in this system for compassion. I sense in Mister O'Brien, a man with strong family ties, the potential for rehabilitation. And I'm sure he has gained a new appreciation of Cardassian law through this difficult process. Therefore, I am pleased, in the spirit of furthering Cardassian-Federation relations, to hereby set aside the verdict and to release Mister O'Brien into the custody of his Commander, Benjamin Sisko." :- Makbar, after the plot to discredit the Federation is revealed While I am sure remember the first and the third quote and can agree it is memorable I have problems with the other three quotes. Just dialog and conversation. Back to my initial question. Why is so much dialog so memorable to add it to the character article? Tom (talk) 19:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC)